Operator Seluler
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Akatsuki yang sebel karena Operator Seluler yang ga jelas, akhirnya telepon Customer Service. Tapi apa yang terjadi malah makin ga jelas. Bingung, ga jelas terus? Baca aja deh! Very OOC, Lebay, Aneh, Ancur borong semua. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review!


Hallo minna…  
Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa oleh-oleh berupa **FIC KEGAJEAN AKATSUKI**. Fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan Operator Seluler yang makin membludag gak jelas. Tapi saya gak bermaksud mem-_bashing_ mereka kok. Jangan tersinggung dulu kalau dalam fic ini nanti akan menyebutkan merek produk. Baca aja deh sampe selesai, penjelasannya ada di akhir-akhir.

Baiklah saia persembahkan oleh-oleh dari Unleash My Imagination yang GaJe. Enjoy…

.

**Summary: **Akatsuki yang sebel karena operator seluler yang nggak jelas, akhirnya telepon _customer service_. Tapi apa yang terjadi malah makin ga jelas!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei. _FanFict gaje ini punya saya :P

**Genre: **Humor, Parody nggak jelas!

**Rating: K+ **

**Warning:** Very OOC, Lebay, GaJe, Abal, YAOI selalu, bahasa sesuka hati, NO FLAME! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**OPERATOR CELLULER**

**.**

Di suatu siang yang terang benderang, di bawah gubuk nan reyot, peyot, akatsuki sedang bengong di ruang tengah markas mereka. Sedangkan tetangga sebelah mendadak potong ayam. Sebab, ayam mereka mati karena kebengongan Akatsuki. Ingat mitos bengong kan? Jadi jangan sampai bengong baca fic ini!

Akatsuki berhasil mengatasi kekatrokan mereka dengan membeli _handphone_. Tapi ada yang salah dengan operator seluler mereka.

"Arghhh sebel, sebel, sebel," gerutu pemuda berambut panjang, bertubuh tinggi, berwajah keriput *plakk* bernama Itachi.

"Kenapa sih un, berisik mulu?" timpal Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang yang lagi melototin _netbook_. Sesekali mengalihkan tangannya dari tuts-tuts di netbook hanya untuk mencites kutu. Maklum, ada Sasori yang lagi garuk-garuk kepala, terus kutunya jatuh di kepala Deidara deh. Deidara 'kan lagi ndeprok di bawah Sasori yang duduk di kursi.

"Ini, nih operator selular gue punya tuyul."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sasori, gak beralih dari layar hp BB (Butut Banget-nya).

"Abis, ilang-ilang mulu pulsa gue."

"Emang elo pake apa sih un?"

"XL. Padahal kemaren gue isi 20rb. Trus gue pake nelpon Sasuke, abis 20rb. Sekarang gue cek di *000# saldonya 0."

"Udah deh Itachi sayang," kisame, sang kekasih menghibur, "Kita ganti kartu aja yuk! XL emang nyebelin. Katanya gratis 200 sms setelah pake sekali, tapi aku sms tetep bayar tuh."

"Ya iyalah bayar, orang elo smsnya keluar negeri. Ke negeri duyung!"

"Gue 'kan mau mastiin keadaan adek gue. Kalian kagak denger apa, di tv-tv itu banyak TKW yang disiksa?"

"HUWAAA…" Sasori berseru sambil terus memanen kutunya. "Telkomplek lemot banget sih, gue 'kan mau apdet status, banyak permintaan temen lagi."

"Iya un, gue juga mau buka Fanfiction,_ loading-_nya setaon. Padahal kan gue mau publish fanfic un."

Tiba-tiba munculah makhluk bertopeng lollipop sambil lompat karung, err lompat jauh, err salah lagi, lompat aja wes. "Halo Tobi anak baik, halo Tobi anak Baik, halmmphhh..." Itachi langsung membekep mulut makhluk bernama Tobi pake…

Eits, jangan ngeres dulu! Cuma pake sandal kok.

"Elo tuh berisik amet sih, kagak liat apa kita lagi suntuk? Gue tusuk ngantuk loh!"

"Itachi-_senpai_ kenapa sih? Tobi anak Baik 'kan lagi nelpon, tuh kan ditutup ama Zetsu-_senpai_, HUWEEE…" Tobi nangis gulung-gulung tikar.

"Lagian kenapa sih nelpon Zetsu un? Orangnya 'kan di dapur un? Ngabis-abisin pulsa aja un."

Kisame ngangguk-ngangguk senam, "Auk tuh, pake kartu apa sih lo? Perasaan gue liat dari tadi nelpon mulu."

Tobi tersenyum riang, "Tobi pake Halo!"

"Perasaan Halo dari Telkomplek deh, emang enak nelponnya?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Gratis ya? Sini gue pinjem buat nelpon _my lovely otouto_," Tanpa Ba Bi Bu Ci Luk Baa, Itachi merebut hape Tobi. Anehnya Tobi malah seneng "Yayyy Tobi anak baik 'kan…"

Itachi celingak celinguk liat hape tobi yang gak berwujud, _casing-_nya aja yang menarik. Warna _pink_, mereknya Alpenliebe "Tob, ini 'kan permen! Gimana bisa nelpon?"

"Aduh, Itachi-_senpai_ geblek banget sih. Tobi 'kan pake halo! Gini nih makainya," Tobi merebut hapenya lalu mendekatkan ke telinga, "Halo Tobi anak baik, halo Tobi anak baik…"

GUBRAKK

Tobi ngeloyor, Akatsuki tepar dengan suksesnya. "Pantesan aja gratis, tinggal halo doang. Dasar Autis…" _inner _Itachi diamini akatsuki lain disertai potong pita.

"Kalian tuh kenapa sih, molet aja kayak uler keket? Ganggu ritual gue aja. Makanya pake operator tuh yang jelas kayak gue, pakai Eksim sehari gratis 10.000 kbb," Hidan datang sambil ngelus-elus bisulnya. Heran tuh orang, bisul di pelihara.

"Kbb? Perasaan kb aja deh un."

"Nah itulah keunggulan Eksim, bonusnya serba dobel."

"Enakan punya gue. Murah kagak ngabis-ngabisin uang, malah nambah," sela Kakuzu sambil jahit

"Yang bener kuz?" Kisame melotot gak percaya "Emang pake apa lo?"

"Tring! Mau?"

"Pengen sih, tapi gue udah sayang banget ama nomer ini. Imut sih, kayak gue…" tandas Sasori diikuti anggukan author.

"Iya nomer gue juga udah kesebar ke fans gue. Kalau ganti kartu, ilang donk fans gue?" Itachi gak kalah narsis.

"Fans dari pantai jompo aja dibanggain!" celetuk Pein, sang _leader_ yang tiba-tiba nyembul ama Konan.

"Kalau kalian ada masalah tuh telpon aja ke _customer service_! Entar dibantu," katanya lalu pergi setelah mencium kening Konan.

"Konan-_san_, kok elo tetep langgeng aja sih ama _leader_ un? Padahal nggak pernah kontak-kontakan waktu _leader_ jalanin misi un."

"Nelpon _leader _tuh mahal!" sela Kakuzu, "Konan ama _leader_ 'kan beda operator!"

"Yang bener (Un)?" tanya akatsuki -Kakuzu+Konan

"Iya, abisnya Pein nyuruh gitu sih, lagian Mentereng enak kok."

"Konan bener tuh, Mentereng rasanya cerah banget, terkenal lagi," sahut Zetsu dari dapur tapi yang bagian item alias Zetem.

"Elo yang udah item sih enak. Gue? Jadi ketularan elo, padahal elo kan malu-maluin," protes Zeput alias Zetsu Putih.

"Apa elo bilang""

Udah ah kita kembali aja keruang tengah, males ngetik Zetsu lagi berantem *dilempar panci*

"Konan, kalo _leader_ nyuruh elo pakai operator lain tuh mencurigakan, bisa aja 'kan dia selingkuh ama cewek lain yang operatornya sama," ujar Kisame, seketika bikin akatsuki lain -Pein+Zetsu duduk melingkari sebuah boneka berkepala tempurung kelapa. Kung, jelangkung datang tak dijemput… *author diseret jelangkung karena mulai nglantur*

Back To Story!

"Masak sih Kis kayak gitu?" ratap Konan sedih.

"Udah ah jangan gossip! Jashin-_sama_ membenci umatnya yang suka bergosip," khotbah Hidan lalu melanjutkan ritualnya di toilet(?).

"Hidan bener, lagian gossip buang-buang waktu. Time is Money…" timpal Kakuzu melanjutkan jahitnya.

"_Danna_, mendingan kita nelpon _custumer service_ aja yuk!"

"Deidara bener, mending kita juga nelpon _custumer service_, Kisame-_kun_!"

"Woy! Kok gue ditinggal sendiri?" Konan cengok ditinggalin.

Tiba-tiba author nyembul dari tanah, "Konan bantuin author ngetik aja yah!" *plakkk*

.

.

Dikamar Sasori Deidara…

"Halo, _custumer service_, selamat siang dengan Orocimanis ada yang bisa saya bantu?" terdengar suara manis manja *ceilee*di seberang waktu Sasori nelpon _customer service_ _by_ Telkomplek.

"Halooo selamat siang saya Sasori…" *jiahhh author pingsan bayangin suara Sasori nelpon*

.

"Sudah jelas Sasori kun?"

"Udah, udah jelas banget! Sampe bikin gue eneg. Terima kasih."

KLEKK

Sasori nutup telponnya lalu melirik Deidara, "Kita disuruh ke kantor pusat, katanya mau diservis. Dei-_koi _kok diem aja? Ada yang salah ama gue?"

"Kau akrab sekali dengan _customer service_ itu un?"

"Dei-_koi _cemburu ya?"

"Apaan sih _Danna_?"

"Mukamu merah, kau manis sekali Dei-_koi..._"

SENSORRR

.

.

Beralih ke Taman...

"Gimana Kisame-_kun_?"

"Kita disuruh ke kantor pusat, katanya untuk dapet informasi lebih lanjut."

"Ya udah berangkat yuk, lebih cepat lebih baik…"

"Yosh…"

"Eh tunggu!" treak Konan pake toa, manggil Kisame ama Itachi, "Gue ikut. Kalian pake XL 'kan? Gue mau beli perdana XL biar sama kayak Pein!"

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan satu hari satu malam tidak makan tidak minum *Lebay* akhirnya Kisame, Itachi dan Konan sampai juga di Custumer Service XL. Mereka langsung disambut dua gadis cantik nan seksi nan bohay berambut _pink _dan pirang. Mereka kasak kusuk nggak jelas.

"Sakura, gue yang rambut panjang , yang mirip Sasuke itu!" bisik si pirang.

"Enak aja, itu jatah gue. Elo yang putih mengkilap kayak hiu itu aja!" balas si _pink_.

"Kagak ah! Gue udah cukup mengalah ama elo!"

"Sekali jatah gue, ya jatah gue elo ng—"

"Woy! Pada ngapain sih, nggak jelas banget?" treak Konan pake toa, soalnya kebawa tadi.

"Oh maaf, selamat datang di Customer Service XL. Untuk pemanasan tekan bibir, untuk berlanjut ke menu utama tekan leher, turun ke—"

"Woy nih apa-apaan sih?" potong Kisame, "Makin nggak jelas aja informasinya. Kita tuh mau nyari informasi tentang XL bukan ide bikin fic rating M."

"Yeah, ini kami mau menjelaskan, memangnya anda mau beli paket apa? 1 jam, 2 jam atau sampai puas?"

Sambil menunggu _loading,_ tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Pe-Pein?" Konan terbata-bata melihat Pein bersama perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua.

"Ko-Konan?"

"Pein…"

"Konan..."

"Pein…"

"Konan…"

KYAAAAAAA

BUAGH… BUUGH… TRIINGG… TRAANGG… NIING… NONG… NING… GONG…

Konan menyeret jubah pein, sedangkan Peinnya ketinggalan(?).

"Gue bantu yah!" ujar perempuan berkuncir dua, "_SANNAROOOO_…"

Dan pein pun enyah dengan tidak elitnya.

Kisame dan Itachi masih memproses data, penelusuran mereka pun selesai dan mendapati tulisan besar di _homepage_:

**CUSTOMER SERVICE X-TRA LEMON (XL)**

**MELAYANI PAKET SIANG, MALAM DAN SAMPE PUAS**

**CUMA Rp 250.000/jam**

….

…

….

HUWAAAAAAAAAA

.

.

"Un, elo yakin gak sih, ini tempatnya, kok mencurigakan gini?" Deidara bergidik ngeri ngeliat kiri kanan. Gimana nggak, di sana senang di sini senang dimana-mana hatiku senang… *nglantur lagi*

"Kayaknya sih benar, tadi 'kan kita baca sendiri KANTOR PUSAT TELKOMPLEK!"

"Iya sih, tapi kok kayak Taman Lawang gini sih?"

"TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENGHUBUNGI TELKOMPLEK, ANDA BISA KAMI SERVICE SELAMA 24JAM PENUH."

Sasori dan Deidara menoleh mencari suara khas banci Taman Lawang itu. Tampaklah lelaki berkulit putih pucat, bermata kuning melempar senyum pada mereka. Lelaki itu berlari, menghambur ke pelukan Sasori.

"awww… cucoknya boo, bikin eike gak tahan dehhh…" Lelaki itu menyeret Sasori masuk, bikin Deidara panas membara, membabi buta, mencakar lang….*author dibekep readers*

"Woy gue kagak mau, lepasin!" berontak Sasori yang ngeliat Deidara pundung sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di sela-sela gigi *pundung yang aneh*. Ia menarik-narik tambang ungu yang terikat dipinggang lelaki jadi-jadian, kalau gak mau dibilang banci.

"Kenapa sih boo, ye 'kan udah ngubungi Telkomplek , masak nyampe sini cuma mau main tarik tambang? atau… ye straight? Tenang aja boo Telkomplek menyediakan paket Straight, paket Yaoi, paket Yuri…"

"Apaan sih nggak jelas banget?"

"Ini _custumer service_ Telkomplek boo, telepon komplekan. Masak sih kaga ngerti? _Please_ deh, eike Orocimanis _server_ paling mutahir, antivirus, _loading _cepet…"

"Hei, _please_ deh…" potong Sasori, meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening terus muter-muter ala ballerina, "Gue, Sasori _No Danna_, kagak niat _download _elo, gue udah punya situs sendiri tau. Deidara _I'm coming,_ _I will download you_(?)…" Sasori ngebirit dengan cucoknya, ninggalin Orocimanis yang ngedrop baterainya(?).

"Kayaknya eike gak bisa mempertahankan mahkota Miss Waria taun ini, hiks…" katanya sebelum koid.

Sementara itu, Deidara udah selesai pundung ga jelasnya, ia juga sempet gosok gigi tadi. Pinjem pasta giginya Suigetsu.

"Deidara-_koi_…" Sasori berlari _slow motion_ ke arah Deidara.

Langsung aja Sasuke yang lagi nongkrong ama Tim Hebi nyetel radio bututnya. Backsound: Lucu-Lucu Hohahay mengiringi langkah Deidara menyambut sang Pangeran… *ceilee*

"Sasori _No Dannaaa_…"

"Deidara-_koiiii_…"

"Ahhh…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ahhhhhh…"

"Ahhh… Ahhh…. Ahhh…"

"Hmmm, nafasmu wangi sekali Dei sayang, pake pasta gigi apa sih?"

GUBRAAKKK

.

.

.

Kisame dan Itachi pulang dengan keadaan _shock_, ditambah bingung melihat Sasori yang menggendong Deidara dipunggung, berlari-lari gaje.

"Ensu, udah nyampe rumah"

"Benarkah Kak Junsu?"

"Woy! Kalian tuh ngapain sih, Usap Usop mulu, baru ketemu bajak laut ya!" sembur Kisame gerah melihat dua sejoli, mencari cinta, cinta bersemi… *di cincang readers*

"Kita baru aja lihat pengumuman _casting_ drama _Endless Love_ yang ke 1001 un!"

Kisame dan Itachi _sweatdrop_. "Trus kalian mau ikut _casting_ gitu?"

"Ya iyalah, oh ya tadi juga ada pengumuman casting film si Cantik dan si Buruk Lupa loh. Barang kali kalian berminat?" ujar Sasori yang langsung di _deathglare _Kisame.

"Maksud elo ngomong gitu apa? Oh pikir gue mau jadi si Buruk Rupa terus Itachi Si Cantik gituuu?" treaknya menghujani Sasori. Tapi gak kena soalnya Deidara sedia payung sebelum ujan. Ah pacar yang baik.

"Udahlah Kisame-_kun_ meskipun kau buruk rupa, jelek, ancur, berantakan, gue tetep sayang kok. Oh ya SasoDei, kalian udah telepon Custumer Service belum?" Itachi menengahi.

"Udah, tapi gaje banget Operator Seluler kita. Kalian sendiri gimana?"

"Sama, emang kagak ada yang jelas operator zaman sekarang!" kata Sasori diikuti anggukan author.

"Oh ya un, gimana kalau kita coba operatornya Hidan, Kakuzu atau Zetsu. Kok mereka gak ada _trouble _sih un?"

"Bener lo Dei. Ayo kita berjuang!"

Keempat akatsuki pun bubar, ninggalin author yang nutup mata dipohon."Itachi pel..." Lho kok gak ada? Kemana ya mereka, ternyata mereka kedalam markas, mari kita masuk kedalam readers...

.

"Hidan, gue mau beli perdana Eksim, katanya elo jualan perdana juga!" ujar Sasori sambil nutup idung. Soalnya Hidan lagi citesin bisul-bisulnya.

"Nih…" Hidan menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang. Itachi membukanya, "Woy Hidan, siapa yang mau beli salep? Kita mau operator seluler yang sama kayak elo!"

"Yah itu, operator seluler gue. Jashin-_sama_ lagi membutuhkan tumbal berupa darah dan nanah. Makanya gue pakai Eksim sehari gratis 10.000 KBB, Kutil Bentol Bentol,"

"UWAPAAA? Jadi itu maksud loh, trus kenapa elo promosiin ke kita-kita (Un)?" shock keempat akatsuki.

"Yeah, biar kalian jadi pengikut Jashin-_sama._"

GUBRAAKKK

"Woy, jangan tepar di depan gue! Tumpah semua darah ama nanah gue!"

.

"Ini salah elo, ngapain elo selingkuh di belakang gue?" keempat akatsuki yang lagi memburu operator Seluler berhenti di depan kamar Pein dan Konan.

"Abis elo Mentereng mulu ama Zetsu, gue 'kan cemburu!"

"Namanya juga SPG, harus tampil Mentereng biar menarik pelanggan, Zetsu itu SPB bla bla bla…" Keempat akatsuki meninggalkan pasangan yang siap-siap menjatuhkan talak 3 itu, sebelum kejatuhan talak (?).

.

"Sekarang tinggal Kakuzu, semoga aja dia waras," kata Kisame diaminin orang se-kampung.

"Hey, kalian pada ngapain? Tumben masuk ruang kerja gue?" sambut Kakuzu yang lagi ngukur desain gaun di tubuh Tobi.

Keempat akatsuki berkaget-kaget ria melihat gaun rancangan Kakuzu yang sedang dicoba Tobi.

"Gimana, Tobi anak Baik pantes nggak pake baju ini?" kata Tobi sambil lompat-lompat seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini bikin keempat akatsuki membeku.

1 detik

10detik

100detik

1000detik

HUWAAAAAA

POCOONGGGG

"_Senpai-senpai_ itu kenapa sih, Kakuzu-_senpai_? Bukannya Tobi cocok pakai baju ini?"

"Oh, ada yang kurang Tob, elo 'kan masih di bawah umur, jadi harus pake ini," Kakuzu menyumpalkan kapas di hidung Tobi, "NAH, SEKARANG AYO KITA BACA ICHA-ICHA PARADISE!"

.

**TAMAT DENGAN SANGAT TERAMAT ANEH SEKALI**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW YEAH~! XD


End file.
